A Secret Fan Club
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Minos and Aiacos demanded to know how does Rhadamanthys have a fanclub. Rhadamanthys denied it and the three set out to find more about this fanclub.


Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. The characters are a little OOC. Enjoy.

A Secret Fan Club

It was cool and dim in the underworld especially in the room the man was in. The only thing lighting up the room was a candle on the table. The man was using the light to finish the last of his paperwork. He had been sitting there for hours writing. The man was tired. He was fine with going on missions but he hated sitting in his room filling reports. However that was part of his job and unlike a certain somebody, he actually does it. He stood up to stretch for a little bit and sat back down. He was about to picked up his quil when the door swung open and his two comrades barged in. Minos was pulling on a struggling and angry Aiacos.

Minos shouted, "Rhadamanthys! I demand an explanation!"

"And I demand an explanation on why you are barging into my room, interrupting my work and pulling Aiacos. It is clear that he doesn't want to be here," Rhadamanthys said, calmly.

"Oh, he wants to be here."

Aiacos shouted, "No, I don't!"

"Who cares! So how do you do it? There had to be a secret that you are hiding from us," Minos asked.

"Do what? What secret?" Rhadamanthys asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Did they found out that he was secretly in love with Pandora and that he was the one who stole her comb last week? Everyone knew that her comb was stolen because she made a big fuss about it and they didn't know who stole it.

"Make people love you. In fact make them obsess with you. Aiacos and I want to know."

Aiacos denied, "No, I don't. I don't care at all!"

"Of course you do. I bet you are secretly jealous of Rhadamanthys."

Aiacos lied, "I am not!"

Aiacos glared at his friend. It was true that he was jealous of Rhadamanthys but who cares. Isn't it better to be fear?

"Sure that is because you have Violate."

"What?! What is that supposed to mean?"

Aiacos was blushing deeply while Minos laughed at his friend's face. Rhadamanthys sighed and rubbed his forehead. The two were giving him a headache, mostly Minos since Aiacos was unwillingly dragged into the conflict as he was.

Rhadamanthys asked, "What is this all about?"

Minos shouted, "Why do you have a fan club while I don't?"

"A what?" Rhadamanthys asked with disbelief.

"A fan club. It is no fair. I was supposed to be popular. I am the ladies man, the popular one...although now that I think of it, your club doesn't have any ladies."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. I heard from Pharaoh that some specters form a Rhadamanthys fan club and meeting in Jupiter temple every night."

"You mean Valentine's temple?"

"Yeah, I heard he is the leader of the fan club."

"What...you are joking with me. That makes no sense at all. Valentine might be loyal to me but not to the point..."

"I am not! Aiacos, tell him that I am telling him the truth."

Aiacos nodded. "Surprisingly he is."

Rhadamanthys looked and observed Aiacos to see if he was lying. However he saw no traces of deceit in his eyes. He sighed and stood up.

"I still don't believe you unless you prove to me that what you are saying is true."

"Fine, let's go right now. It is night now and I bet they are having another meeting. But we should sneak by carefully," Minos said.

"Let just get this over with," Rhadamanthys mumbled.

Rhadamanthys walked out of his temple with Minos and Aiacos following him. Aiacos was about to sneak off somewhere when Minos grabbed him and dragged him along.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally got to the Jupiter temple. They were about to sneak in when Rhadamanthys walked up to the front entrance. He was about to knock when Minos stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Minos whispered.

"Asking Valentine about this fan club," Rhadamanthys said.

"No, you will blow our cover. Besides I know a secret entrance where we can sneak in."

"What?"

Rhadamanthys stared at Minos with disbelief. Why would the Jupiter temple even have a secret entrance and how did Minos know about it? Before Rhadamanthys could ask, Minos grabbed him and Aiacos who was trying to escape but failed again. He pulled them to the secret entrance and went in. They walked into a small tunnel and finally out to the other side. Minos went first and sneak to the room where the meeting was held. Then he waved his hand for his friends to follow. They did and he slowly and quietly opened the small trapdoor to a creak where they could looked in.

"Everyone is here and the meeting for the Rhadamanthys fan club starts now."

The trio peeked inside and saw Valentine, Sylphid, Queen, Gordon and a few other specters.

"So does anyone want to say anything before we share what we have?" Valentine asked.

"Yes, I do. I think I should be the leader," Sylphid said.

"For the last time, it was a vote and I won by 19 to 17. You lost."

Sylphid grumbled as the others got their things ready. Gordon raised his hand first and Valentine motioned him to go first. Gordon pulled out a cute doll of Rhadamanthys. The other specters blinked in confusion. When did Gordon know how to sew?

"I sew this last night. Doesn't this doll look exactly like our leader? I am going to sleep with this doll every night."

The specters awed at the doll.

One of the specter raised their hand. "Can we have one too?"

"Sure, if I have time to make more."

"Alright. Who is next?"

Minos and Aiacos was trying their best not to laugh. They turned around to see a shocked Rhadamanthys. Minos quickly covered his mouth and bit his tongue hoping that he won't laugh at Rhadamanthys' expression.

Queen raised his hand and pulled out a couple strands of Rhadamanthys' hair.

"I found some hair on the floor in his room and picked some," Queen said.

The other specters asked if they can have some. However Queen only gave a few and kept most of the hair to himself.

The next person to go was Sylphid. He pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing of Rhadamanthys sleeping.

"Last night, when our leader was sleeping, I went into his room and drew a picture of him sleeping," Sylphid said.

Aiacos raised his eyebrows in concern.

"He went to your room? I think you should have some guards guarding your room or locked your room if it is not locked already, "Aiacos whispered, turning to Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys made no response because he was still in shock to what is happening.

The other specters went around and showed their things. Finally, the leader was last.

"And I have Rhadamanthys' shirt," Valentine said.

"Hey, isn't that your shirt that you were looking for a few days ago?" Aiacos asked Rhadamanthys.

There was still no response from Rhadamanthys.

"I think we broke him," Minos whispered, poking him.

"What should we do? Maybe we should break up this fan club."

"Break this fan club apart? Are you kidding me? No."

"And why not?"

"People are happy to have fan clubs that is dedicated to them."

"Yes, because they enjoyed people breaking into their rooms, collecting hair, stealing your shirt, watching you while you sleep and doing many other disturbing things," Aiacos whispered, sarcastically.

"What is this?" somebody shouted as they barged in through another door.

Aiacos and Minos quickly turned back to see what was happening. It seems like Pandora and Pharaoh had interrupted the meeting. The specters jumped back in surprise. Pandora was glaring at the specters while Pharaoh was smirking in satisfaction.

"Pharaoh told me that there was a secret meeting here every night. You should be ashamed of yourself for holding a Rhadamanthys fan club without Hades and Rhadamanthys knowing. Specters should only be loyal to Hades and nobody else! Now, I ordered you to disband this club and return the things you stole from Rhadamanthys," Pandora ordered.

The specters glared and grumbled. They were now thinking of plans on how to get revenge on Pharoah and Pandora. The specters grabbed their things and started to leave. Some of them tried to take Rhadamanthys' things but Pandora glared at them and they quickly put it down. Gordon was about to take his doll with him but Pandora grabbed the doll.

Pandora said, "Give me that! You should be making dolls of Hades. In fact if you do, can you give me one?"

"...Yes, Lady Pandora," Gordon said.

He looked at the doll sadly and put it back down. Then he left with Queen who was trying to comfort him.

"Seems like Pandora crashed the party," Minos said.

Aiacos said, "Let's go before she finds us!"

They grabbed a still frozen in shock Rhadamanthys and crept away.

Pandora looked around to make sure there was nobody left. Then she turned to Pharaoh.

"Pharoah, thank you for informing me about the club," Pandora said.

"It is my duty, Lady Pandora," Pharoah said.

"Yes, it is. Now you may leave."

"But how about you, Lady Pandora."

"I have a few businesses. Now leave."

"As you wish, Lady Pandora."

Pharoah left leaving Pandora to pick up the things she told the specter left behind. She smiled. Now she had an excuse to come by Rhadamanthys' room to see him. After picking up all the things, she only had the doll left. She picked up the doll and stared at it for a few seconds. Then she squealed and hugged the doll tightly. The doll was so cute. Then she kissed the doll.

"Now you are mine, only mine and nobody else. The stupid fan club can stop us now. I just need a Hades doll, and my collection is complete. You are so adorable!"

Pandora continued hugging the doll and holding the other things as she headed out. What she didn't notice is Cheshire staring in shock. He knew that Pandora was obsess with Hades but he never knew she was also secretly obsess with Rhadamanthys. He shivered. He hoped Pandora didn't know that he knows about her secret. He was really concern about her and the specters' sanity. Cheshire was about to leave when he bump into Edward.

"AHHH! I didn't see anything!" Cheshire shouted in fear.

Then he fainted. Slyph Edward looked at him in confusion.

"...See what?" he said in confusion. "...Cheshire, are you awake?"

He poked him a few times and then shrugged. He grabbed Cheshire and swung him on his shoulder and then went to get Pandora.

Purestrongpoem: This was funnier in my head. Well, Pandora is a secret Rhdamanthys' fan...I wonder how he would react. I will continue this story because some people ask me to. Please review.


End file.
